wayansbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Kusatsu
| image = File:Clyde Kusatsu.jpg | caption = | birth_date = | birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1973-present | spouse = Gayle, ?-present (2 children) | series = The Wayans Bros. | character = Mr. Mitsumoto | episodes = "Brazilla vs. Rodney" in Season 1 | website = http://www.clydekusatsu.com }} Clyde Kusatsu (born September 13, 1948) is a Japanese-American actor who appears as Mr. Mitsumoto in the episode titled "Brazilla vs. Rodney" (#1.13) in Season 1 of The Wayans Bros.. Kusatsu was born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii, where he attended the ʻIolani School. Clyde began acting in Honolulu summer stock, and after studying theatre at Northwestern University in Chicago, started to make his mark on the small screen in the mid-1970s. Usually mustachioed, with a dapper, professional air, he has most often played doctors, but his repertoire has included a generous sampling of teachers (usually college professors), businessmen, detectives, church ministers and other intelligent, middle-class types. With his quiet, wry line delivery, Kusatsu made a memorably clever and hilarious sparring partner for Archie Bunker (Carroll O'Connor) on several episodes of All in the Family as the Reverend Chong, refusing to baptize Archie's grandson without the permission of the boy's parents. During this period Kusatsu also worked with the Asian American theatre group, the East West Players, in Los Angeles. Kusatsu was subsequently a regular on several series, but neither the adventure Bring 'Em Back Alive (1982–83) nor the Hawaiian-set medical drama Island Son (1989–90) (in which he played one of Richard Chamberlain's colleagues) lasted very long. His many television movies have included the film adaptation of Farewell to Manzanar (1976), about Japanese American internment during World War II. (Kusatsu also guest-starred on an episode of Lou Grant on Japanese internment in the U.S.); Other television films and mini-series have been "And The Sea Will Tell", and "American Tragedy" playing Judge Lance Ito. He had a memorable role in the "Baa Baa Black Sheep" episode "Prisoners of War" as a downed Japanese fighter pilot in the Pacific (1976); Golden Land (1988), a Hollywood-set drama based on a William Faulkner story; and the AIDS drama And the Band Played On (1993). Kustatsu also made several guest appearances on Wikipedia:Star Trek: The Next Generation as Starfleet Vice Admiral] Nakamura, appeared in four M*A*S*H episodes and later starred in the short-lived ABC-TV series All American Girl (1994–1995), the first Asian American family sitcom in the U.S. Feature roles, beginning with Midway (1976), have generally been small, but in the 1990s Kusatsu had roles in Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993, as a history teacher) and the Clint Eastwood movie In the Line of Fire (1993, as a United States Secret Service agent). He appeared as a high school English teacher in American Pie (1999). Other recent films have been "ShopGirl" as Mr. Agasa, and in Sydney Pollack's The Interpreter (2005) as Lee Wu, head of security for the United Nations Headquarters. He currently plays the recurring role of Dr. Dennis Okamura on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Kusatsu starred in Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) as Mr. Lee. Kusatsu is married to Gayle Kusatsu; they have two sons, Kevin and Andrew. External links * * Clyde Kusatsu 2008 interview on Asiance Magazine online Category:Actors Category:Guest stars